


Fairies Will Lose Their Wings

by confetticas



Series: SLAMverse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant archangels crave things. Sam and Adam are traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairies Will Lose Their Wings

“Do we have any pie?” Michael asks, rather out of the blue. They’re sort of all cuddled up in a big mess of blankets, pillows and soft clothes, on what used to be their living room floor. The actual living room floor hasn’t been seen in months, and no one is really complaining about that fact.   
  
Sam looks at Adam. Adam looks at Sam. “Um,” Sam tries, helplessly, looking a little panicked and decidedly frazzled. In Sam’s defense, he’s spent most of the last day attempting to find _just the right_ kind of chocolate milkshake for Lucifer, who has taken picky to entirely new and disturbing levels.  
  
Adam cringes, not quite as traumatized as Sam yet, but very close to it. “No,” he adds regretfully, clearly miserable.  
  
Michael frowns. “I want pie.”  
  
Sam makes a pained noise, muffled by Lucifer’s shoulder, which might be a sob, not that he ever intends on admitting as much.  
  
Lucifer frowns, too. “Pie sounds good,” he agrees. “Yes. Pie. Banana cream?” he directs towards Michael, thoughtful.  
  
“Lemon meringue. Or apple.” Michael’s frown deepens. “I can’t decide,” he admits, sounding frustrated.   
  
Lucifer nods, “Sam? Can you get us every flavor of pie you can find?” he asks hopefully. For some reason, Lucifer has become utterly convinced of the theory that Sam and only Sam possesses the ability to hunt down perfect desserts. No one else has any idea where this theory even came from, but Lucifer is very, very certain of it.  
  
“Of course,” Sam’s consent is also muffled into Lucifer’s shoulder. “I’ll get right on that. Do you want me to grab anything else?” He still hasn’t moved, hasn’t even shifted. The thought of getting up, leaving the house, and going in search of the perfect pie is honestly a bit terrifying. It took him all day to find the right milkshake, and Sam is probably never going to stop being disturbed by the fact that Lucifer’s perfect milkshake is a crappy McDonald’s dollar menu item.  
  
Lucifer tilts his head a bit, studying Sam intently. “Are you okay?” he queries, concerned.  
  
Sam forces himself to sit up, relinquishing his incredibly comfortable position. “I’m fine,” he assures Lucifer, before the archangel can turn this into something else to panic about. Sam can see him doing it already. Mood swings like whoa. “Just pie? Adam? Michael?”  
  
Lucifer looks slightly annoyed. “I _swear_ that we outlawed that word,” he mutters darkly.  
  
“Really, I promise,” Sam assures him seriously. “We need anything else?”  
  
“Sprite?” Michael asks hopefully, pulling off some rather incredible puppy dog eyes.  
  
There is seriously no one in the entire universe who could say no to that face, not that Sam is even inclined to try, but _really_. It just isn’t fair. “Of course,” he answers, almost managing a genuine grin. It has to be close to time to sleep, it really does. Sam is exhausted. “Pie and Sprite. I’ll be back soon. Adam –”  
  
“No worries,” Adam cuts Sam’s request off before he can get a word of it out. “I promise that no matter how much they insist that they aren’t human and won’t be harmed, I won’t let them do anything too strenuous.”  
  
Sam grins appreciatively. “You’re awesome,” he tells his little brother brightly.  
  
Adam smirks. “I know. Little less talk, more walk. The pregnant archangels want their pie, Sam. Don’t make them wait. Fairies will lose their wings if you make our angels cry.”  
  
“…do I even want to ask?” Michael questions, staring at Adam in combined amusement and disbelief.  
  
“No,” Sam assures him bluntly before Adam can answer that, standing up and rummaging through the pile to find a coat. “Pie and Sprite,” he repeats, more for their benefit than his own. “I’ll have my cell if you think of anything else,” he adds, picking his keys up off the table and heading for the door.  
  
“Hurry!” Lucifer calls back, sounding desperate. “I need that pie!”  
  
“ _You_ need pie?” Sam hears Michael argue, sounding equally desperate. “ _I_ need pie. You couldn’t begin to understand how much I need pie.”  
  
The last thing Sam hears before he shuts the door is Adam’s miserable groan. Maybe running around in search of perfect desserts isn’t so bad after all, Sam decides with a rueful grin, feeling decidedly sorry for the fight his little brother is no doubt refereeing now. 


End file.
